


Dragons and Kittens

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Feminine Hux, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxAU, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Slow Burn, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Hux is driven to another routine assignment by Ren. But events take a turn for the very strange and eye-opening...For the Kylux Titleception 2019 event





	Dragons and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> The "Mature" rating is for Hux's job, and not the budding Kylux romance, which turned out very mild O:) hope that's OK

“Can you be there in 20 minutes?”  
“As long as this traffic keeps moving, I can be there in sweet 16, darling.”

Hux smiled into the driver’s mirror, as he ended the phone call. The man’s eyes caught Hux’s, and he blinked them slowly, before turning back to the street. Hux put his phone back into his bag, and closed the flap over, then looked out of the rain-streaked window. Night was lying like a blanket across the city, lights sparkling up distorted, prismed in the droplets.

It was warm in the car, but Hux still felt a shiver, and drew his fake fur coat closer around his slim shoulders. His black dress shimmered softly, as did his dark, pearly tights. His knee-high boots, however, were outright shiny. Black PVC, and 4 inch heels. Hux was tall, with long, slim legs, but a little extra height never harmed anyone… he ran a perfectly manicured finger down his leg, then readjusted the soft, furry kitten ears clipped into his silky red hair.

“Here we are.”  
“Thanks, Ren. Pick me up as usual.”  
“10 minutes after you send a message.”  
“That’s right, darling.”

Ren opened his door, grabbed an umbrella and opened it on the way around the car, to hold the door open for Hux. The redhead elegantly exited the car, and took the umbrella Ren handed him.

“Thank you.”, he said again, softly.

The party was lovely. Soft music, light conversation, and a well-stocked bar… Hux walked around, and let everyone pet him, run their fingers through his hair and play with the kitten ears. Down the back of his neck and caress his slim back. Across his chest, and play with the soft breasts he had attached under his dress. Some drinks later, someone would take that dress off, and everyone would play with anything underneath... Hux could already see the spot. A dark red sofa, further up ahead, covered in soft cushions, and pushed somewhat into the middle of the room, rather than propped up against a wall. He took another drink…

“Your skin is simply exquisite...”  
“Why, thank you, madam…”

Hux was looking up at two men, one of which stroked his fingers through his soft, red hair, while his wife kissed a line down from the middle of Hux's chest. They had taken off his dress, and now her fingers were hooked into his silk panties.

“Look… at this…”

Humming in mild surprise, the party-goers stood and watched as she uncovered Hux’s small, but perfectly formed cock. Alabaster skin, with a soft, pink head, it was just-  
“the prettiest thing I’ve seen a kittenboy pack between his legs…”

Hux smiled, and the lady began to suck on it enthusiastically. They usually did, delighted that there was no risk of gagging. Well, there definitely was none. Hux was lying completely passive, receiving the guests with sweet, and playful elegance. That was his job, and he did quite enjoy it...

 

“Here, take this.”  
“Payment has already been settled in advance, Sir.”  
“Consider it a tip… Personal. Don’t tell anyone about this, just take it. Please…”  
“I-“  
“You’re a good person, kid. You don’t deserve all this…”

Hux frowned slightly, the man was acting very strange, and in truth he liked his job. A lot. He didn’t want some shaming pity… but he politely took the envelope and slipped it into his bag, before turning to leave the house. Ren was already waiting by the car for him. Hux wrapped his jacket around his shoulders, and started walking towards him, when suddenly shots were fired inside the house, followed by screams. Hux froze for a moment, staring at Ren with wide eyes, then started running.

For a split second, he felt the bullet enter his arm before the pain rushed in. It was the strangest, invasive- Hux cried out and grabbed his arm. Cherry red blood stained the soft, white fur, transferred onto his pale, slim fingers…-

“K-rrrr-eep… R-rrrrrr-unnn-ING!”

Ren’s voice… from the corner of his eye, Hux swore he saw a shadow that… didn’t look human… But Ren had woken him from his shock, and Hux did as he told him to, he ran, got to the car, noticed that shots behind him were fired, but didn’t take time to wonder why they didn’t hit him…  
\- open the door –  
or why they suddenly stopped…  
\- dive inside –  
or what came first…  
\- stay down –  
that strange, rushing noise… or the sudden, total silence…

Hux stayed down for a long time, or so it felt… seconds drew out, minutes became days. The pain in his arm returned, began to pulse, provide a beat… a demarcation.  
Silence.  
Footsteps. Ren’s rhythm.  
Car door, Ren’s body moves inside, sits down, starts the engine.

"Give me your choker."  
“What? Ren, what happened out there?"  
"You can sit back up now, it's alright. But please, give me your choker.”

Hux slowly raised himself and moved onto the seat, groaning softly at the pain his arm. He didn't understand what was going on, but he undid his choker and handed it to the driver. Ren took it, threw it out of the window, then sped off.

"What did you do that for...?"  
“How is your arm?”  
“I'll... need a doctor. The Southern is the closest hospital, I assume?”  
“It is. But I can't take you there. We have to keep moving."  
"What...? Ren... we have to call the agency, police, and get to a hospital. Wait... are we fleeing a crime scene?"  
"The agency told me not to come back for you. And as for the police, you were at the police chief’s house tonight, so I’d say they were already on site.”

Hux frowned in utter confusion. None of what Ren was saying made sense... But the man had just defended him, literally saved his life, although Hux wasn't sure exactly why... or indeed, how... 

"Why would the agency tell you not to come back for me...?"  
"I don't know..."  
"What is it that you're not telling me? What happened out there?"

Kylo didn't answer. He looked at Hux in the mirror, and saw the blood seeping steadily into his coat, saw how he winced in pain.

"Do you trust me?"  
"Ren..."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"... yes."  


Hux tilted his head and watched him lift one hand from the steering wheel, move it in front of his face, and… bite it?, then stretch his arm towards Hux, offering him his bleeding wrist, and all the while not lift his attention from the road ahead of him.

“Then drink this…”  
“I will not...! Ren, is this some kind of joke?”  
“… Please. You need this...”

Something in Ren’s tone… Hux looked up and saw him looking at him, his dark eyes filled with worry, and... regret? Hux pouted softly, nodding lightly and saw something like a smile in warm Ren’s eyes, before Hux’s moved to his wrist again. Ren’s skin shimmered almost golden, and as Hux brought his hand to his lips, tasted his blood, he didn’t recoil as he had anticipated. It tasted… good. Warming… glowing… rich… Ren hummed, and Hux moaned softly, before making himself let go, unconsciously licking his lips to catch every last droplet. He didn’t notice Ren watching him. Hux was too affected by everything. This whole evening had turned extremely strange. And now he had just drunk his driver’s blood? And it had made him feel… good? His wound didn’t pulse anymore, it didn’t hurt anymore…

“Where… are you taking me?”, he asked quietly, his eyelids becoming heavy.  
“Somewhere safe…”, Ren answered just as quietly.  
“Why…?”, Hux whispered as he sank down on the seat, and fell deeply asleep.

Ren watched him through the mirror, smiling wryly.

“Because I love you… Armitage…”

 

“Fire! There was fire!”

Hux woke up with a start, finding himself curled up on the car seat, with Ren’s leather jacket draped over him. He took a slow breath, taking in its faint scent of leather and the raven-haired driver… a scent, that made Hux feel… safe. Familiar. He had never really noticed it before. How many times had Ren driven him to a job? Picked him up at the end of the night? He was one of the few constants in Hux’s life… no, he was *the* constant. The only one, in a sea of ever-changing details…

They were still travelling, but now dawn was breaking, and they had left the city far behind. As Hux sat up, he saw greyish-blue skies, dark green trees and endless, pale fields… and suddenly, he felt something run down his arm inside his jacket sleeve, then land on the seat. The… bullet!?! It had just... popped out? Hux pulled down his jacket, and inspected his arm, but the wound had completely healed up. He picked the bullet up between two fingers, and turned it around curiously. 

“That noise… last night, when I was running to the car, it was like a flame thrower. I remember it now, there was a rush of heat, too... what happened back there…?”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah. Will you answer me, though?”  
“I will.”

Ren turned into a drive-through, bought coffees and breakfast and handed them to Hux, then drove on until he got to a clear space he could park. Looking back, he noticed Hux had not touched anything.

“You didn’t have to wait for me.”  
“Neither did you…”

Ren gave Hux a look, as he took his coffee.

“That was my job.”  
“Indeed. Was. And now? What is this now? I assume it’s not kidnapping, although it sort of looks like that?”

Ren chuckled softly.

“It is an assisted escape.”  
“From what? A crime scene? I’m sure that’s a crime in itself…”

Hux took a bite out of his muffin, but as he swallowed, he suddenly remembered something else. His choker… His hand came up to trace across his throat, and he frowned. Ren hummed.

“That thing had a tracker in it.”

Hux swallowed again, empty. Then he neatly placed his muffin back into the bag, and moved to one side of the seat. 

“Come back here. Sit right next to me, and tell me everything. I’ve had enough of this cryptic mess…”  
“I don’t know… I need to be able to drive at a moment’s-“  
“Now. Or I’ll get out of the car right now and walk into this field. And that won’t end well.”

As if to underscore his point in some strange way, Hux unzipped his boots, then pulled his legs up on the seat.

“Well, if you’re threatening to walk through mud…”

Ren had sat down close to Hux. Very close. It was an accident, but neither man felt like correcting it. Hux found it deeply comforting to feel Ren’s strong arm against his own slim one, to breathe in his warm scent, as he spoke, to feel the vibrations of his voice against his neck when he moved closer. The words he said were so strange, but he was here, with Hux. Together. 

“A fire-breathing mutant? That’s why they nicknamed you Dragon? That’s… much more literal than I expected…”  
“No one believes the story, so it becomes fiction and myth. I was more than happy not to have my cover blown... - but I was never going to hesitate one moment to protect you…”  
“What really happened last night?”  
“I’m still trying to figure that out… I was told not to come pick you up last night. That another car would be sent. Except I saw that car pull up twenty minutes too early, and the driver got inside. And he wasn’t my kind of pick up… - Did anyone give you anything last night?”

Hux nodded. He took his bag, found the envelope and opened it out into his lap. It contained a stack of large bank notes, a letter and a USB stick. The letter contained instructions on how to activate a “golden ticket”. Ren growled, but Hux looked perplexed.

“He was going to set you free. I guess the company felt like they would rather just reset you instead.”  
“Reset me?”

Ren sighed. 

“We need to get going. We’ve been here for too long already.”  
“But where? Where are you taking me?”  
“Somewhere safe, across the border. I… should have done it a long time ago, but you know, when I found you again, you seemed happy, and I just… I wanted to let you enjoy yourself for a little while, before - but I should have known…”  
“Found me again?”

Ren moved to get out of the car, but Hux put his hand around his arm. It was a soft touch, but Ren stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes for a moment.

“What aren’t you telling me? Have we met before?”

Hux voice was so soft. Ren turned around, and traced his hand across the side of the pretty redhead’s face. 

“So, I’m a “Dragon”, right? I can manipulate fire. Well, kitty ears or not, you are a “Kitten”, Hux… and dragons protect kittens.”  
“Wh-what is a “kitten” then?”  
“Kittens have nine lives, Hux… You have the power of resurrection, but you lose your memories. We were together before you died the last time.”

Hux had wanted so much to reach out and kiss Ren, but... they had a past together. Ren knew him, knew him in a way, that... Hux would never know himself?

"Can those memories come back?", he asked very quietly.  
"Yes. A Silver Angel can bring them back."  
"What-"  
"A telepathic healer. They can mend broken hearts and minds. They can clear up confusion in people's minds, and heal lost memories."  
"Do you know a Silver Angel?"  
"Your friend Phasma is one. That's where we're going..."

 

Hux sat in the back of the car, looking out of the window as trees and fields passed by and the day began to break. He was still processing what Ren had told him...

“So what is this golden ticket?”  
“As far as I know, it’s a virus. It deletes your files from the system, so the company doesn’t have any records on you, and you can disappear.”  
“Who are these ‘company’ people?”  
“Slave-owners… They have a deal with the government that they handle mutants like us, and in return they get impunity. In fact, sometimes they loan us out. Especially kittens.”  
“I always thought my clients were kind of niche…”, Hux quipped, regaining a slither of his usual self.

Ren glanced at him in the mirror, and smirked.

“They were. And I know you liked your job. But your actual employment was always to give your life at some point. Then someone picks you up, lets you regenerate and programs you into a whole new life. Kittens are used as assassins, for suicide missions, in countries with the death penalty, and other such situations. And if one happens to get lucky and cheat death, they are disposed of by the company themselves. The point is to clean the record. A golden ticket just goes one step further. Cleans *your* record.”  
“So the chief wasn't making a comment on my job..."  
"No... he wanted you out of this charade... Although, what I can't figure out is the bigger game. Did he think you'd just disappear? Perhaps he was sentimental, but I'm wondering if he didn't want a revolution. Shooting him for this was pretty heavy-handed. There must be more to it..."  
".. .When the company "disposes" of someone like me, they send a guy like whoever shot me last night?”  
“No. Last night was clean-up crew. They were coming for the police chief, and me, as well as you. With kittens alone, they usually… make the dragons…”

Hux stayed silent for a moment, and didn’t look at Ren, when he spoke again.

“When I died the last time, did you-“  
“That’s when I decided to quit. I couldn’t do it. We tried to run that time, too, but you got caught, and someone else did the job. I’ve spent a long time trying to find you again.”  
“Then… what makes you so sure we’ll succeed this time?”

Ren smiled.

“We made it this time... Do you see that up ahead? That's the border. In that country, we have protected status..."

Hux sat up straight, closed his jacket up and put Ren's over his legs. He was suddenly shivering, but while it wasn't the cold, the feeling of clothing that belonged to the raven-haired was comforting, and helped him to still himself. Their car got in line and waited.

"What if they are behind us."  
"They're not. Someone *was* following us last night, but I shook them off while you slept."  
"Shook them off?"  
"Alright, I burnt them off... before they could call for backup. I've been watching the road behind us, there has been nothing since."

Hux nodded, and looked out of the window. Everything looked calm. But his heart didn't stop hammering, until they had passed the controls, and when they did, and Ren drove on, he pulled his legs up, and wrapped his jacket around them, then his arms. Ren smiled at him in the mirror.

“I know it's scary. You don’t remember Phasma, but she remembers you… And I’m here for you all the way.”  
"But... I don't want to lose who I am now... it's all I have, at least right now."  
"You won't. You will only gain all the memories... you've died more than once, Hux."  
"How many times...?"  
"I don't know... perhaps a dozen, but you can take it slowly. I'll be right by your side."

Hux was silent.  


"Hey..." "I don't want to keep Phasma waiting, but if we're really in safety now, could you... could you not please..."  


Ren pulled the car into the nearest lay-by, and got into the back seat, wrapped his arms around Hux and held him as close as he could. The redhead's arms seemed to grab onto him for dear life.  
"Shh... I'm right here, Armie..."  


Using his first name shot tears into Hux's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I-"  
"No, no... it's really sweet, darling. Wh-what is your first name?", Hux said, trying hard to stay cool through his tears.  
"Kylo. My name is Kylo Ren."  
"So pretty... kiss me, Kylo Ren... Kiss me in the free world..."  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) I was struggling a bit, and have gone back in and fixed a few plot holes and errors, but there probably remain more... I might write a full-size fic on this theme, once I got started, too many ideas kept coming O:)


End file.
